A Club Divided
A Club Divided is the second half of the fourth episode from the third season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot At school, Mr. Beanbum is telling the class that their homework for tonight is going to be a fun one, which is that they are to build a clubhouse, which the students are excited to hear. Mr. Beanbum then reminds the children that they have to do it as a club, something which Junior, Laura, Callie, and Gary are surprised to hear, while Mr. Beanbum says that it would be a great way to support each other and be unified, despite the fact that they're all different. Mr. Beanbum then decides to assign each of the students in a club of four, then assigns Junior, Laura, Callie, and Gary in a club. Junior says that they all know which club will have the best clubhouse, Gary agreeing with him, then asks who, Junior saying that it will be them, just as the bell rings. The students leave the classroom, while Mr. Beanbum tells them that they have until tomorrow to turn in their clubhouse. During recess, Laura says that they make a pretty great team, which Junior agrees with, saying that their club is already the best, then says that they should have a secret handshake, though Laura tells him that she and Callie already have a secret handshake, which she and Callie demonstrate. After Laura and Callie finish their secret handshake, Laura asks Junior and Gary if they got it memorized. Junior is at a loss for words, while Gary says that he got it then asks what their club's name is, which Callie answers is, "The Playground Association of Ethics and Integrity during Playtime". Laura, Junior, and Gary can only stare at Callie after she makes this suggestion, before Callie suggests "The Super-Power Rockstars of Ultra-Tubular Superness". Junior is surprised when the name that Callie suggests is an acronym, the S.P.R.O.U.T.'s, then says that it's perfect, but before he can say what the first order of official S.P.R.O.U.T. business is, Gary cuts him off, saying that there should be an official club business sash or a hat or a yo-yo when talking official business, to make it official, which the others agree with. Meanwhile, Bob and Larry are driving their cars through town before stopping in front of Pa Grape's store as Larry asks Bob what the hurry is because he could barely keep up with him. Bob answers that Pa Grape says that they have a job for them to do then says that he loves to change his job every week. Inside the store, Pa has finished shining a penny, just as Bob and Larry enter the store, while Bob greets Pa, telling him that he came about the job, which Larry abruptly agrees with. Pa tells Bob and Larry that he's glad that both of them came because it's a job for two men, which Bob and Larry are confused about, before Larry asks, "What about a cucumber and a tomato?" Pa tells Bob and Larry that they'll both be perfect and that he needs them to pick up a vase from Petunia's flower shop and bring it to the store. Larry is in disbelief about the prospect of needing two people to carry a vase, which Pa confirms, before Larry repeats his disbelief, before Pa confirms it again, then asks if they're going to do this all day. Bob tells Pa to never mind Larry and that they'll do it, before Pa tells them that the vase is very valuable and a one-of-a-kind from the Ming Dynasty, which Bob is amazed about, while Larry says that "there's no way Ming had a dynasty". Pa then tells Bob and Larry that he needs them to work together because the job pays a pretty penny, which Bob understands, before telling Larry that they'll do it, before he leaves, while Larry is still in disbelief about a vase, before he also leaves as well. Meanwhile, Junior, who is now wearing an oversized cowboy hat, says that the first order of official club business is that they need to get started on building the clubhouse and that it needs to be perfect for playing Dino-Fighters. However, Callie disagrees with Junior's statement, before Gary tells her that she can't talk without wearing the hat because it's club rules. In response, Callie takes the cowboy hat from Junior and wears it, before repeating her statement, then says that the clubhouse should be bug-themed and that she refuses to join any club that would not have her surrounded by bugs. Laura then asks Callie if she can have the hat, which Callie consents to as she passes the hat to Laura who disagrees with Callie's statement and that she thinks that the clubhouse should look like the inside of a unicorn's imagination and that she'll paint a mural on every wall each one more adorable than the last one. Gary next takes the hat from Laura and stands on top of it as he asks, "What's better than just a plain old clubhouse?" When Junior, Laura, and Callie stare blankly at Gary, he then answers, "A clubhouse you can eat!" as he brings out a huge pile of cans of sardines and says that the clubhouse should be made of "delicious, smelly sardines". Laura thinks that Gary's idea is gross then brings out a brightly-colored cardboard box, which she presents as her clubhouse idea. When the others peer inside the box, Gary says that he can't fit in it, thinking that it's a no-good clubhouse idea, which Callie agrees with, asking where the bugs are. Junior then tells the others that he has the perfect idea, which Laura replies that she's already scared. Meanwhile, Bob and Larry have obtained the vase from Petunia's house, while Bob tells Larry to be extra-careful because the vase is super-valuable. Larry then says that they're being paid quite a pretty penny to move it, before Bob says that they have to choose a safe way to move the vase. Larry suggests that they should close their eyes, run as fast as they can, and hope for the best, but Bob tells him that they're going to have to be united because the vase is very fragile and that it might break. Bob and Larry carry the vase again as they pass by Laura, Callie, and Gary, before Junior tells them, "No need to build a clubhouse when we've got a perfectly good one right here!" as Junior shows up with the large ball-like fort that he, Laura, and Larry built a long time ago. However, Laura is angry that Junior managed to bring back the fort, while saying that she's against it 100 percent, which causes Junior to sadly kick the fort away as it rolls away then runs into Jimmy and Jerry, while Bob and Larry are still carrying the vase. Callie says that they never should have agreed to be in a club together because they're just too different, before she leaves. After Callie leaves, Gary says that he quits the club and that he's going to build his own clubhouse just for him, before he also leaves. Laura then says that she's going to go build her own clubhouse for just her and her "happy rainbow unicorn-loving stuffed animals" before also leaving, leaving Junior alone as he says that his clubhouse will only allow veggies with good ideas, which is his. Bob and Larry are still carrying the vase, while Bob says that they're not much farther now, though Larry says that he doesn't think he can walk another step. Larry then sees a skateboard off to the side, saying that he could roll another step, which Bob is surprised about as he tries to dissuade Larry, but it's too late as Larry already jumps up while carrying the vase and taking Bob with him before landing on the skateboard while Larry says that it's a good thing that they brought their helmets. Larry then rolls off on the skateboard with Bob and the vase on it, as they swerve past all of the cars that drive by. Bob tries telling Larry to go left, which ends up confusing Larry, before the two end up getting onto a bike which also ends up swerving through town. At the playground, Laura announces the formation of her new club, but the only members of her club consist of a rubber ducky, a teddy bear, and a ball. Callie has also formed her own club, asking some caterpillars to stand up if they are for making their own club, but the caterpillars just keep on crawling, as Callie tries to stand one up, but it falls over. Gary has also formed his own club, which he calls the Smelly Sardine Club, but he is also alone. Junior is sitting on the steps of Pa Grape's store looking rather sad, bemoaning that he thought that the clubhouse would bring him and his friends closer together, but feels that he was wrong. At that moment, Bob and Larry suddenly show up on the bike while still carrying the vase, swerving past Junior, before the bike then runs into a chair leg, which sends, Bob, Larry, and the vase flying through the air. Fortunately, Larry is able to catch the vase while in mid-air then lands on his back while holding the vase in front of him while telling Bob that he caught him, just as Larry is able to catch Bob in the vase. After Bob comes out of the vase, he tells Larry that he was a bit reckless, but because of him, they did it in record time, before Larry says that there was no way he wouldn't have sped at a terrible peril if it wasn't for Bob's fast directions. This time, Bob and Larry are successful in delivering the vase to Pa Grape's store before high-fiving each other in celebration, which Junior is amazed by, asking Bob and Larry how they do it, Larry saying that you just smack your hands together and you got yourself a high-five. Junior corrects him, telling him and Bob that they're so different but make such a great team, saying that he and his friends are different and it tore them apart. Bob answers that the key is to work together despite your differences because differences can be strengths and that the ways Larry is different from him only strengthen them as a team. Larry then says that in Mark 3:25, Jesus said that if a house is divided against itself, that house cannot stand, then tells Junior not let his differences divide him and his friends, before Junior says that it's because differences are a strength and that they build the club up. Because Junior now gets it, he thanks Bob and Larry before he starts to leave, while Bob asks him where he's going, Junior answering that he has a club to unite. After Junior leaves, Pa exits the store, becoming happy when he sees that the vase is in one piece, thanking Bob and Larry, then literally gives them the pretty penny payment that he promised, which Bob is surprised about, but Larry thinks otherwise, saying that the penny is pretty, while Bob is exasperated. Back at the playground, Laura is having a cup of tea, thanking the stuffed animals for letting her join their club, because her last club was a disaster and that she can tell that it will be a lot easier to get along with. Laura then brings out her colored box, saying that she brought a clubhouse for them to use and asks who wants to get in first, the teddy bear falling over, before Laura picks up the teddy bear and tells it to try it out. Laura tries to put the teddy bear into the box, but it won't fit, before she sets the cardboard box upwards then gets the teddy bear to sit in it. Junior then shows up and greets Laura as she tries to hide the teddy bear behind her back, while Junior tells her that he's getting the club back together. Laura says that she thought that they were too different, though Junior tells her that they are different, but he thinks that they're the perfect team. Laura then asks what about Callie and Gary, Junior telling her to get Callie while he gets Gary and that they'll meet at the fountain, which Laura agrees with. Gary is sitting by himself at the town fountain while eating sardines, before Junior is heard saying, "I thought just having a Dino-Fighter clubhouse would be great" then says that now, he thinks it would be better if they included some of Gary's sardines, which Gary is happy about. Callie then adds that they need some of Laura's cute rainbow unicorns in their club too, while Laura also adds, "And don't forget the awesome bugs!" Gary then jumps onto the wagon and starts to eat the sardines, then says that the club is back together, while Junior then says, "Now let's build that clubhouse!" Junior then starts singing a song about how even if everyone is different, our differences are our biggest strengths, while having successfully gotten their clubhouse all built. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Pa Grape *Laura Carrot *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Callie Flower *Gary Garlic *Herman Fun Facts Explanations *The Ming dynasty was a period of time that lasted from 1368 to 1644. It was best known as one of the greatest eras of orderly government and social stability in human history. *This episode title is a pun of Lincoln's House Divided Speech and A Mouse Divided, 1953 Merrie Melodies short film. Remarks *Junior had the jetpack from his old Junior Jetpack costume despite tossing it out. Inside References Episode Transcript */Transcript/ Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Junior Asparagus Category:Episodes focusing on Laura Carrot Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:Episodes focusing on Larry